


Ablenkungsmanöver

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard und McKay müssen ein paar Stunden in einem Aufzugschacht überbrücken, John versucht Rodney mit Erzählungen über die "Galactica" abzulenken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablenkungsmanöver

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Allerbesten Dank an Sinaida!

P98-FR5 war bisher gar nicht so übel gewesen. Ein funktionierendes Stargate, angenehme Temperaturen, freie Jumperparkplätze, keine Wraith und keine Anwohner, die versuchten ihre abweichenden Ansichten mit der Unterstützung von spitzen Speeren oder anderen Wurfgeschossen durchzusetzen. Dieser erdähnliche Planet wurde endgültig zum Traum eines jeden Archäologen und Wissenschaftlers, als Sheppard s Team feststellte, dass die Gebäude, die von oben ziemlich nichts sagend ausgehen hatten, zu einer verlassenen Antikerbasis gehörten. 

Zwar nur ein kleiner Außenposten, und in den oberirdischen Räumen auch an einigen Stellen zerfallen, aber die Schemata, die sie an einer Wand gefunden hatten, versprachen weitere unterirdische Räumlichkeiten, deren Erforschung McKay sofort beantragte.  
Nach kurzer Diskussion war es klar, dass sich nicht alle dort herunter begeben würden, ehe sie nicht geklärt hatten, wie sicher es dort unten war. So trennten sie sich; Teyla und Ford sollten oben die Stellung halten, während McKay und Sheppard sich die unteren Etagen vornehmen wollten. 

Die beiden bestiegen den Aufzug, der glücklicherweise noch funktionierte und der sie nach unten befördern sollte.  
„Sheppard, stellen Sie sich vor, hier unten würden ZedPMs liegen! All unsere Probleme wären damit gelöst.“ Aufgeregt verfolgte Rodney den Fortschritt ihrer Fahrt nach unten anhand der schwach leuchtenden Anzeigen.  
„Ja, aber bisher waren die Antiker noch nicht so zuvorkommend. Ich würde sogar eher sagen, bisher waren sie immer für eine schlechte Überraschung gut. Aber wir werden sehen, vielleicht ist dies ja die berühmte Ausnahme.“ Sheppard lehnte nachlässig an der Wand und sah nicht so aus, als ob er Rodneys Enthusiasmus teile.  
„Aber …“ 

Der Aufzug stoppte kurz, dann ächzte es und es gab ein schauderlich hohes, undefinierbares Geräusch.  
„Was …?“  
Der Fahrstuhl sackte ein paar Meter nach unten und Rodney ließ einen kurzen Aufschrei hören. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der nur von reißenden Stahlkabeln herrühren konnte, folgte, und mit einem schrammenden, quietschenden Kreischen, ruckelte die Kabine des Lifts weiter Meter um Meter nach unten. Die beiden Männer versuchten auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber die abrupten Bewegungen beförderten sie bald auf den Fußboden. 

Ein letztes, melodramatisches Aufseufzen der überbeanspruchten Kabinenwände, ehe das Gefährt mit einem finalen Ruckeln stehen blieb.

Knapp eine Minute voller atemloser, gespannter Stille folgte, dann fragte McKay leise, wie um kein weiteres Absacken zu riskieren: „Wo … wo sind wir stecken geblieben?“ während er sich vorsichtig aufrappelte.  
Sheppard, der schon wieder aufgestanden war, schaute auf die flackernden Anzeigen und meinte erleichtert: „Eigentlich sind wir in der untersten Etage.“  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank.“ Rodney trat neben Sheppard und drückte ungeduldig den „Öffnen“-Knopf. Nichts tat sich. „Verdammter Mist.“ 

Sie probierten alle Schalter durch, doch schien es nicht mehr genügend Energie zu geben, um die Türen zu öffnen. Ihre Kommunikationsgeräte jedoch funktionierten, und so konnten sie Ford und Teyla beruhigen und sie informieren, dass es ihnen gut ging. Sie versprachen, sich in einer halben Stunde wieder zu melden. 

McKay beschloss, den Akku seiner Taschenlampe zu opfern und den Türmechanismus kurzzuschließen. Nur wenn sie es in die Gänge vor dem Fahrstuhl schafften, hatten sie eine Chance eventuell eine Nottreppe zu finden, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich der Aufzug je wieder in Betrieb nehmen lassen.  
Nach etwas Fluchen und Basteln gelang es McKay den Türmechanismus wieder zu reaktivieren und mit Sheppards tatkräftiger Unterstützung konnten sie die Stahltüren des Aufzugs langsam auseinander schieben. 

„Oh nein!“ Die Enttäuschung stand McKay ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vor der Tür türmte sich Geröll auf, das nur die oberen zwanzig Zentimeter des Ausstiegs freiließ. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob die Decke, die Wände, oder beides eingestürzt waren. 

„Da passt ja keiner von uns durch, nicht einmal Sie, Major.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht mal ich? Sie scheinen wohl vergessen zu haben, dass ich sogar ein paar Zentimeter größer bin als Sie, McKay.“  
„Aber Sie haben keinen Hintern in der Hose, von daher dürften Sie auch durch schmalere Lücken passen.“  
„Hey! Keine abfälligen Bemerkungen über meinen Hintern!“ Sheppard gab sich entrüstet, in seiner Stimme schwang aber Amüsement mit. „Ich ha…Zu! Zu! Zu! Die Tür zu!“, brüllte Sheppard, der das grummelnde Geräusch richtig deutete. 

Steinchen und Staub rieselten bereits in die Kabine des Aufzugs. Rodney und John schafften es gerade noch, die Türen zu schließen, bevor die Gesteinsmassen sie blockieren konnten. 

„Pffhuh.“ Sheppard ließ geräuschvoll die Luft entweichen und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Das war knapp.“  
„Oh mein Gott, wenn die Steine alle reingerieselt wären, wären wir erstickt!“ Rodney Hände fuchtelten wild herum und er hatte Mühe die Panik in seiner Stimme zurückzuhalten.  
„Es ist aber nicht passiert. Wir sind hier fürs Erste sicher“, versuchte Sheppard ihn zu beruhigen. „Setzen Sie sich.“  
„Aber wir sollten etwas unternehmen!“  
„Ja, das sollten wir. Aber das nächste Mal sollten wir ein bisschen besser auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Vorausplanung ist das Zauberwort.“ 

„Na schön.“ McKay ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich neben Sheppard. „Bestandsaufnahme.“ Rodney kramte in seinen Taschen herum und meinte: „Ich habe noch meine Wasserflasche und drei Energieriegel.“ Er beförderte drei zerknitterte Päckchen aus seinen Taschen zu Tage. „Erdbeere, Schokolade und … Müsli? Wer kommt denn auf so eine Idee? Urgh. Ich denke, den Riegel können Sie bekommen.“  
„Uhm… besten Dank, McKay.“ Sheppard hätte zwar etwas andere Prioritäten gesetzt, aber wenn der Doktor als Erstes ihre Lebensmittelvorräte kontrollieren wollte, so war ihm das auch recht. Und wenn einem dann noch der Riegel zugesprochen wurde, den McKay sowieso nicht essen wollte … das wärmte doch das Herz.  
„Gern geschehen.“ 

Die nächste halbe Stunde checkten sie ihre sonstige Ausrüstung. McKay beklagte, was er alles nicht dabei hatte und warum nicht. Zur vereinbarten Zeit nahmen sie mit Teyla und Lieutenant Ford erneut Kontakt auf, die im Endeffekt versprachen, zum Jumper zurückzugehen und ein langes Seil und einen provisorischen Klettergurt zu organisieren, so dass sie durch den Aufzugschacht zurückgeholt werden konnten. 

„Sir, das wird aber eine Weile dauern, ich denke, Sie und Doktor McKay sollten es sich so gemütlich wie möglich machen in den nächsten Stunden.“  
„Ja, Lieutenant, wir werden die Zeit schon herumbekommen, während Sie weg sind.“  
„Major?“  
„Ja, Teyla?“  
„Sollen wir Ihnen eine Wasserflasche auf das Dach des Aufzugs runterwerfen?“ 

Bevor Sheppard antworten konnte, rief McKay schon aufgeregt: „Nein! Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Wir wissen nicht, ob die strukturelle Integrität des Aufzugdachs beschädigt ist. Falls ja, könnte uns die Flasche töten!“  
„Wir haben jeder einen Liter, das sollte für ein paar Stunden reichen“, beruhigte Sheppard die Athosianerin.  
„In Ordnung. Wir beeilen uns.“  
„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Sie. Sheppard, Ende.“ 

Es gab nichts mehr zu tun, als zu warten und Sheppard machte es sich wieder bequem. Es war warm im Aufzug und so zog er seine Jacke aus, faltete sie zusammen und setzte sich drauf. Schon besser als der Metallfußboden.  
Rodney tigerte auf den zweieinhalb Quadratmetern auf und ab. 

„Setzen Sie sich endlich hin.“ Und um den Ganzen noch etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen, fügte der Major noch hinzu: „Sie verbrauchen ja den ganzen Sauerstoff.“  
„Sauerstoff? Oh, verdammt! Wir werden ersticken!“ McKay griff sich an den Kragen, um sich unverzüglich mehr Luft zu verschaffen. 

Da hatte er wohl das Falsche gesagt. „Unsinn, Rodney. Beruhigen Sie sich. Wir brauchen nur die Klappe in der Decke zu öffnen und schon haben wir einen hundert Meter langen Aufzugschacht mit Luft über uns. Setzen Sie sich aber dennoch hin. Ich mache nämlich jetzt die Taschenlampe aus, um Energie zu sparen.“  
„Nein!“ Der Aufschrei war weit entfernt von Rodneys normalem Gemecker, wenn ihm irgendetwas nicht in den Kram passte, entfernt. So gut kannte Sheppard ihn inzwischen. Bei diesem ‚Nein’ schwang deutlich ein Hauch von Verzweiflung mit. 

„Rodney?“ Sheppard leuchtete McKay mit der Taschenlampe ins Gesicht.  
Rodney rang seine Hände, dann presste er hervor: „Ich … bin etwas klaustrophobisch veranlagt.“  
„Uhm.“ John leuchtete auf den Boden, damit Rodney nicht länger dem Lichtstrahl direkt ausgesetzt war. „Dann müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen.“ 

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass der sowieso schon so nervöse Doktor auch noch einen Anfall bekam. Rodney war eine seltsame Mischung aus überforschem Auftreten, Anfällen von Mut und Kaltblütigkeit selbst wenn die Uhr gnadenlos tickte. Auf der anderen Seiten standen Angstzustände vor Allergien und Ansteckungen, die ein ‚normaler’ Mensch so nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Jetzt kam also noch Platzangst hinzu. Gut, dass die in Aufzügen nur unter Extrembedingungen auftrat, sonst wäre McKay in Atlantis bei den ganzen Treppen noch … fürchterlich fit geworden. Sheppard grinste, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die gegenwärtige Situation. 

„Ich … war in Therapie deswegen. ‚Weiter blauer Himmel’ lautete das Mantra, das ich immer wiederholen sollte. Leider klappt das bei grauen Wänden, unter Tausenden von Tonnen von Stein begraben und vor allem ohne Licht nur sehr bedingt.“ Rodney atmete hektisch ein und aus. 

‚Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er gleich hyperventilieren.’ John war besorgt. Irgendetwas musste er sich einfallen lassen, denn selbst wenn die Batterie ganz neu gewesen wäre – was sie aber nicht war, wie er sehr genau wusste – würde sie wohl kaum durchhalten bis Ford und Teyla wieder zurück wären. Denn wenn sie die benötigten Ausrüstungsgegenstände nicht im Jumper fänden, würden sie erst noch Atlantis um Hilfe bitten müssen, ehe sie ihnen zur Hilfe kommen könnten. Wenn sie Pech hatten, sprachen sie hier nicht über drei oder vier Stunden, sondern über viel mehr. Er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, die Taschenlampe ganz leer brennen zu lassen.  
„Setzen Sie sich erst mal neben mich.“ 

„Ich…kann nicht.“ McKay hatte seine Wanderung von links nach rechts wieder aufgenommen. „Ich habe den Eindruck, als würden die Wände auf mich zukommen. Sie schließen mich ein. Ich …“  
„Setzen, McKay!“ Sheppard verwendete bewusst seine Kommandostimme – und es funktionierte! McKay blieb überrascht stehen. Sheppard hatte sehr wirksam die Spirale aus Panik und Reden und noch mehr Panik unterbrochen. Rodney nahm tatsächlich neben ihm Platz, wippelte aber nervös hin und her, verlagerte laufend sein Gewicht und zupfte an dem Stoff seiner schwarzen Hose.

„Rodney.“ Sheppard sprach ruhig und recht leise und legte Rodney eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Es besteht keine Gefahr und wir werden uns unterhalten, als wären wir in Ihrem Zimmer. Wir haben sogar zu Essen und zu Trinken. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, es ist Abend, Atlantis hat die Lichter gelöscht, damit Sie sich ganz entspannen können.“  
„Wenn die Lichter in Atlantis ausgehen, muss ich sofort in den Kontrollraum, um zu sehen, woran es liegt“, machte Rodney Johns Entspannungsprogramm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Dr. Zelenka hat alles im Griff.“  
„Der kleine Tscheche?“ Rodney ließ seinen Unglauben anklingen.  
„Ja, genau der. Er ist ein besserer Ingenieur als Sie ihm manchmal zu Gute halten wollen.“  
„Na schön“, grummelte Rodney. 

„Gut. Dann …“ John musste jetzt schnell improvisieren, solange McKay in einer so nachgiebigen Stimmung war. „Dann mache ich jetzt das Licht aus und wir stellen uns einfach vor … was haben wir als letztes auf dem Rechner geschaut?“  
„Battlestar Galactica“, erwiderte Rodney wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Nicht, dass mich der technische Aspekt hätte überzeugen können.“  
„Dann lassen wir doch einfach den technischen Kram beiseite und begeben uns an Bord der ‚Galactica’“, schlug John vor und machte die Taschenlampe aus. Er spürte Rodney zusammenzucken und hörte ihn einmal tief Luft holen. 

Er musste also rasch weitermachen, damit Rodney abgelenkt war. „Stellen Sie sich vor, durch eine Fehlfunktion unseres Wurmlochs kommen wir also an Bord der ‚Galactica’ statt auf PX weiß-der-Geier raus, okay?“  
„Okay. Ich gehe zur Brücke und frage sie, wo das Problem liegt.“  
„Nicht so schnell.“ Sheppard grinste, auch wenn Rodney es im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. „Wir haben zu viel Schwung, als wir das ‚Schwarze Loch’ verlas..“  
„Oh Gott, Sheppard, sagen Sie mir, dass Ihre Marines das nicht so nennen? Das ist ja … so etwas von pubertär. Schwarze Löcher sind – physikalisch gesehen – etwas ganz anderes. Außerdem sieht es eher blau von innen aus.“  
„Hmm …“ Der Major druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich fürchte, sie sind so pubertär.“ 

McKay ließ ein resigniertes Stöhnen hören und John konnte sich dazu prima sein genervtes Augenrollen vorstellen.  
„Aber weiter im Text. Wir purzeln also plötzlich auf deren Deck …“  
„Ohne Stargate?“ 

John seufzte. „Ja, ohne Stargate. Wir haben es hier mit einer massiven Fehlfunktion zu tun.“ Er begann sich gerade zu fragen, ob die ganze Wartezeit überhaupt ausreichen würde, sie auch nur bis in den Maschinenraum der ‚Galactica’ zu bringen, wenn Rodney weiterhin alles hinterfragte. 

„Aber …“  
„Nichts aber. Das ist jetzt einfach so. Wie der Fluxkompensator in ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’. Bei Science Fiction muss man auch mal bereit sein, Abstriche zu machen, was die uns bekannte Physik angeht.“  
„Na gut.“ 

„Danke.“ Sheppard konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass in seiner Dienstbeschreibung auch etwas von „Scheherazade“ gestanden hatte, aber wenn es McKay ablenkte, würde er weitermachen. Irgendein Blödsinn sollte ihm doch einfallen, jetzt da sie die physikalischen Probleme aus der Welt geschafft hatten. Irgendetwas, das McKay genug ablenkte, damit er nicht an die Dunkelheit und den kleinen Aufzugkäfig dachte. Im Erfinden von logischen Geschichten war John allerdings noch niemals besonders gut gewesen, was sich besonders beim Lügen als großer Nachteil erwiesen hatte. Wenn er also keine neue, glaubhafte Galactica-Folge erfinden konnte, die Rodney zufrieden stellen würde, was bliebe dann? Nun, was funktionierte bei einem Mann immer? Sex! Wenn er Rodney nicht mit Technik ablenken konnte, müsste es also Sex sein.

Zuversichtlich fuhr John fort: „Also, mit ungeheurem Schwung fallen wir aufs Deck der ‚Galactica’. Ich lande direkt auf Baltar, den ich mit mir zu Boden reiße. Und Sie …Sie führt das Schicksal in die Arme von Number Six, der heißesten Blondine des ganzen Quadranten.“ Jemand, der so von Sam Carter schwärmte, musste diese aufmerksame Geste doch zu schätzen wissen. 

Doch weit gefehlt. „Sie ist ein Zylon, Sheppard! Eine Maschine! Ich … fange doch nichts mit so einer an! Da kann sie noch so dicke Mö… Brüste haben und blond sein. Nein, Kontakt zu Maschinenwesen gehört doch wohl eher in das Gebiet von Ihrem Baltar.“  
„ _Meinem Baltar_?“  
„Sind Sie jetzt auf ihm gelandet oder nicht?“  
„Ja, aber …“ 

Rodney ließ ihm keine Chance und fuhr gnadenlos fort: „Gaius Baltar ist froh, endlich mal wieder von etwas anderem als einer Zylonin zu Boden gedrückt zu werden und macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen.“ Rodney zögerte und Sheppard hörte in der absoluten Stille, wie Rodney schluckte. „Stattdessen presst er sich Ihnen entgegen“, stieß er hastig hervor. 

„Oh.“ Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen.  
„Irgendein Problem?“ Rodney klang sehr kurz angebunden und Sheppard erinnerte sich, unter ‚sexuellen Präferenzen’ in McKays Akte, natürlich nur in dem Teil, der nicht öffentlich war, sondern von irgendeinem der Geheimdienste angefügt geworden war, ein ‚bi’ gelesen zu haben. 

„Kein Problem“, versicherte John ihm – auch wenn Doktor Baltar nicht gerade zu seinen Einschlafphantasien gehörte. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass es dunkel war, denn dank Rodney schien dieser virtuelle Ausflug auf die ‚Galactica’ ja mit einigen überraschenden Erkenntnissen aufzuwarten. „Ähm … soll ich Ihnen statt Number Six lieber Lee Adama vorbeischicken?“ 

„Jamie Bamber ist schon … heiß, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich Rodney zögerlich und etwas zweifelnd, wie es ankäme, wenn ein Mann einen anderen Mann als „heiß“ bezeichnete.  
„Jep. Den wird wohl keiner von der Bettkante stoßen.“ Es war der übliche Spruch, aber John fragte sich, wie wahr der wohl für Rodney war? „Kennen Sie das Photo von ihm, auf dem er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften hat?“  
„Ja.“  
„Genauso kommt er jetzt in den Raum, da er von unserem unplanmäßigen Eintreffen gehört hat, gerade als er unter der Dusche stand. ‚Was ist hier los?’, erkundigt er sich.“ 

„Ich gehe auf ihn zu und stelle uns vor“, nahm Rodney den Faden auf. Grinsend fügte er noch hinzu: „Nachdem ich Sie aus den Fängen von Dr. Baltar befreit habe, der darüber nicht sehr erfreut ist.“  
„Besten Dank.“ Sheppard stupste Rodneys Schulter kumpelhaft mit seiner Schulter. „Nun, ‚Captain Apollo’ schlägt vor, Ihnen sein Raumschiff zu zeigen.“ 

„Ist das jetzt ein Code für irgendetwas?“, erkundigte sich Rodney leicht verwirrt.  
„Wenn Sie wollen“, lachte Sheppard. „Folgen Sie ruhig dem Mann mit dem Handtuch.“ 

„Und wenn er das Handtuch verlieren sollte?“ John konnte Rodneys Anspannung spüren, als er die Frage stellte. 

„Habe ich kein Problem damit.“ Sheppard war klar, dass sein sorgsam gehütetes Geheimnis, das sein sexuelles Interesse nicht ganz so einseitig war, wie er das Militär gern glauben machen wollte, und das er durch die Heirat mit Nancy bis zur Perfektion getarnt hatte, jetzt Risse bekam. 

„O…kay.“ Rodney schien wohl die entsprechenden Rückschlüsse gezogen zu haben, denn John merkte, wie unmerklich die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich und er sich befreiter gegen ihn lehnte. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen. Lee Adama zeigt mir als erstes seine Viper – und nein, das ist jetzt nicht doppeldeutig gemeint“, kam er Sheppards Einwurf zuvor. „Wir fachsimpeln ein bisschen und finden eine Lösung, wie wir sie modifizieren können, um uns wieder zurückzubringen Wir müssen aber noch ein paar Stunden auf … auf …“ Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern auf der Suche nach dem passenden Geistesblitz. 

„Eine geeignete Sonneruption warten“, steuerte Sheppard bei.  
Rodney grinste. „Was auch sonst? Na klar. Ähm … Wo sind Sie derweil eigentlich…?“  
„Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich. Zur Not schaue ich bei einem Flugtraining zu. Erzählen Sie mir lieber, wie es mit ‚Captain Apollo’ weitergeht.“  
„Na schön.“ Rodney setzte sich noch etwas bequemer hin und Sheppard beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Taktik. Aber es war auch wirklich einfach, in die Dunkelheit hinein zu sprechen. 

„Wir müssen also noch die Zeit bis dahin rumbringen und nach einem kleinen Abstecher in die Kantine begleite ich Lee in seine Kabine. Er lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen und bedeutet mir, sich neben ihn zu setzen.“  
Rodneys Stimme wurde etwas leiser und mit der absoluten Schwärze um sie herum, schaffte es eine sehr intime Atmosphäre. 

John hatte das nächste Bild deutlich vor Augen als er sagte: „Sie sind sich überaus bewusst, dass der fesche Pilot immer noch nicht mehr als nur das Handtuch trägt, das Ihnen ausgiebig Zeit lässt, seinen gut durchtrainierten Oberkörper zu bewundern. In den Dogtags spiegelt sich das Licht der einzigen Lampe, die die Kabine erhellt …“ 

Eilfertig übernahm Rodney wieder. „Doch plötzlich beginnt das Licht zu flackern und eine Computerstimme verkündet, dass für die nächsten Stunden mit Stromausfällen zu rechnen sei. ‚Da werden wir uns dann wohl etwas anderes überlegen müssen als in den Akten zu lesen’, verkündet Lee und … rutscht noch ein bisschen näher an mich heran. Er lässt seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel gleiten, und es wirkt überhaupt nicht zufällig. Ich spüre seine Finger durch den Stoff meiner Uniformhose und ich …ich … verdammt, Sheppard, das ist gar nicht einfach, das alles in der ersten Person erzählen zu müssen!“ 

John lachte. Rodney boxte ihn in die Seite. 

Als McKay nicht mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr, gab sich John einen Ruck, legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Oberschenkel und fragte stockend: „Soll ich dich in deiner Erzählung … etwas unterstützen. Sozusagen … anschaulich?“  
„Wie? … Du meinst …? Oh …. Oh, ja. … Ja.“ John konnte Rodneys enthusiastisches Nicken spüren, bevor er sich räusperte. „Die Hand auf meiner Hose gleitet auf und ab, warm und mit genau dem richtigen Druck. Es fühlt sich … wunderbar an. Der Pilot legt die andere Hand in meine Halsbeuge und …“ 

Johns Finger führten das aus, was Rodney vorgeschlagen hatte und für einen Augenblick verharrten sie so. Dann glitten Johns Finger langsam über Rodneys Kinn und Lippen, so dass Rodney leise hinzufügte: „Ja. Er berührt mich an meinen Lippen. Ich kann spüren, wie rau seine Finger sind, bin mir sicher, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag am Schreibtisch verbringt. Dort sind Schwielen, die man nur vom Abfeuern einer Waffe bekommt. Das ist … der Finger dort … ich atme schneller.“ 

„Auch Lee Adama ist nicht unbeeindruckt“, wisperte John. Ihm war völlig klar, dass er damit unendlich viel von sich preisgab, selbst wenn er die fiktive Gestalt des Galactica-Piloten dazwischengeschaltet hatte.  
„Ich … frage ihn, ob ich ihn küssen darf?“ John spürte, dass Rodney gespannt die Luft anhielt.

Das war dann wohl jetzt die ‚alles oder nichts’- Situation, musste John denken. Sagte er ja, gäbe es kein zurück mehr, auch nicht, nachdem sie diesen Aufzugschacht wieder verlassen hatten. Sagte er nein … wäre Rodney wohl enttäuscht und verlegen. Sein ganzer ‚Ich lenke den klaustrophobischen Doktor ab’- Plan wäre hinfällig. Im selben Moment als er das dachte, wusste John, dass dieser Aspekt inzwischen ganz in den Hintergrund getreten war. Hier ging es um etwas ganz Anderes. Viel Besseres. Viel Entscheidenderes. 

Wollte er das, was Rodney ihm so vorsichtig und zögerlich anbot? Wollte er nutzen, dass Atlantis von der Erde abgeschnitten war und das Militär ihm nicht direkt auf die Finger schauen konnte? Wollte er sich in dieser gefährlichen Situation auf einen anderen Menschen einlassen? Wollte er …? 

Noch während die Fragen durch Johns Kopf purzelten, wusste er die Antwort. Ja, er wollte das alles. Auch wenn es schwierig werden würde, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, was der nächste Tag brachte, auch wenn es nicht ausgeschlossen war, dass einer von ihnen auf einer der nächsten Mission mal nicht so viel Glück hatte. Aber bis dahin – bis dahin wollte er es! 

John beugte sich vor, tastete ein bisschen herum, fand dann Rodneys Lippen und küsste ihn. Nicht zögerlich, nicht vortastend, sondern gleich so, dass Rodney hoffentlich verstehen würde, dass er sich die Alternative hatte durch den Kopf gehen lasse, und dies hier seine Entscheidung war, hinter der er voll und ganz stand. 

Rodney stöhnte leise auf und öffnete seine Lippen für John. Ließ seine Zunge gegen Johns gleiten, erlaubte John, in seinen Mund vorzudringen. John spürte, wie Rodneys Hände an seinen Armen höher glitten bis er Rodneys Finger an seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Diese Finger, die er schon so bewundernd auf der Tastatur virtuose Berechnungen hatte durchführen sehen, erforschten jetzt mit unendlicher Sanftheit seine Gesichtszüge. Mit derselben Begeisterung, mit der Rodney die Linien auf einem antiker Computer nachfuhr, folgte er jetzt den Lachfältchen an den Augen, den Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kinn und der Form seiner Ohren. Das war der Moment in dem John grinsen musste und den Kuss unterbrach. 

„Magst du …mag Adama das nicht?“, fragte Rodney und John verstand, dass er ihm noch einmal eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit anbot.  
„Oh doch. Sehr. Captain Apollo hat nichts dagegen, das zu wiederholen.“  
„Das ist gut, denn das habe ich auch nicht. Aber da ist ja immer noch das störende Handtuch.“ 

Rodney legte seine Hand über Johns Erektion und massierte ihn sanft durch die vielen Stoffschichten hindurch.  
„Du … du kannst es ihm ja ausziehen“, brachte John hervor und ein Schauder durchlief ihn schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, Rodneys Hand auf seinem Glied zu fühlen.  
„Ja.“ Rodney hauchte ihm einen nur ganz wenig verrutschen Kuss auf die Lippen, beziehungsweise auf den Mundwinkel, dann konnte John spüren, wie sich Rodney von seinem Tastsinn leiten ließ und seine Finger über seine Brust und seinen Bauch bis zu seinem Hosenbund glitten. Die warme Präsenz an seiner Seite verließ ihn, denn Rodney rutschte jetzt herum, Sheppard konnte es hören und fühlen, aber nicht sehen.

Als Rodney jetzt sprach, kam seine Stimme jedenfalls von einer anderen Position, ungefähr von dort, wo Johns Oberschenkel waren. „Also ein Handtuch wegzuziehen wäre jetzt wirklich einfacher als den Knopf und den Reißverschluss im Dunkeln zu finden“, beschwerte er sich, während er versuchte den Knopf durch das Knopfloch zu schieben.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass jemand, der gerade eine Viper zum Nachhausfliegen durch eine Sonneneruption modifiziert hat, auch damit fertig wird“, neckte John grinsend, wobei die letzten Worte auf einem leisen Stöhnen endeten, als Rodneys Finger endlich den Reißverschluss gefunden hatten und ihn jetzt aufzogen. 

Es fühlte sich gut an, dass sein harter Penis nun aus der Enge der Uniformhose befreit wurde und es fühlte sich noch besser an, als Rodneys Finger auch noch seine Boxershorts herunterzogen. Aber am allerbesten fühlte es sich an, als eine warme Hand sich über sein entblößtes Glied legte. Sich im ersten Moment gar nicht bewegte, einfach nur „da“ war, aber gleichzeitig so viel für die Zukunft versprach. 

„Huh. Das ist …“ John fehlten die Worte.  
„Gut?“, wollte Rodney eifrig wissen.  
„Besser als gut“, versicherte John und öffnete etwas seine Beine, um Rodney mehr Raum zu geben. 

Rodney verstand die Geste ganz richtig und krabbelte zwischen Johns Beine. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um Johns Glied, übte jetzt den perfekten, gleitenden Druck aus, der Sheppard leise aufseufzen ließ. Rodneys Daumen verschmierte die ersten Tropfen und John brachte ihm seinen Unterkörper entgegen, weil er noch mehr spüren wollte. Seine Hände tasteten im Dunkeln nach Rodney, doch gerade als er dessen Kopf gefunden hatte, entzog er sich ihm und beugte sich vor. 

Als nächstes spürte John Rodneys Lippen auf seinem Glied. Oh Himmel, ja, Rodney würde ihm einem Blowjob geben! Das letzte Mal lag schon unendlich lange zurück – McMurdo, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Mit dem Hubschrauberpiloten, der genauso gelangweilt gewesen war wie er selbst, was sie sehr unvorsichtig hatte werden lassen. Nur mit mehr Glück als Verstand waren sie heil aus der Sache herausgekommen. 

Nun, so alleine wie sie hier waren, dürften jedenfalls Überraschungen dieser Art ausgeschlossen sein. Er konnte sich ganz auf Rodneys talentierte Zunge konzentrieren, die ihn jetzt schlürfend leckte. In der absoluten Stille der Aufzugskabine klangen die Geräusche obszön laut und eindeutig, aber das war John egal. Er kannte nur noch ein Ziel – er musste wenigstens noch eine halbe Minute durchhalten, sonst würde er Rodney Munition für die nächsten Monate und unendliche Neckereien liefern. John versuchte sich von Rodneys warmen, feuchten, ach so perfekten Mund, der genau den richtigen Druck ausübte abzulenken, indem er an den kalten Fußboden dachte, auf dem er lag. 

Das half aber auch nicht. John spürte wie sich das Kribbeln, das das unweigerliche Ende ankündigte, in seinem Unterleib zu sammeln und zu verdichten begann. Es war ein so herrliches Gefühl und er wollte ihm nachgeben, wenn da nicht die Sache mit dem Ego gewesen wäre. 

Als Rodney seine andere Hand zur Unterstützung heranzog, Johns Hoden umfing und sie ganz sanft gegeneinander rieb, entrang sich ihm ein leiser Schrei. Das war sein Untergang. Er konnte die Welle aus Begehren und Lust nicht länger aufhalten und ließ sie über sich zusammenbrechen. Gab sich Rodneys Händen hin und der überwältigenden Gefühlen, die sie in seinem Körper auslösten. 

‚Rodney’ sang es in seinem Kopf, während er sich verströmte und Rodney alles von ihm aufnahm und schluckte. Erst als die letzte Welle abgeklungen war, ließ Rodney von ihm ab. Leckte noch einmal über sein jetzt schlaffes Glied und packte ihn dann behutsam wieder in seine Boxershorts zurück. John brachte ein schlappes „Danke“ raus, zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig. 

Rodney robbte an Johns Körper nach oben und küsste John, so dass der sich selbst auf Rodneys Lippen schmecken konnte. John zog ihn fest in seine Arme. 

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile meinte John: „Gib mir noch einen Moment, dann ...“  
„Ähm … nicht nötig“, nuschelte Rodney gegen Johns Halsbeuge. 

„Wie? Oh!“ Und dann hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er zu schnell gekommen war! Das hieß, Rodney war sogar ohne weitere Berührung gekommen, denn John wusste ganz genau, dass er beide Hände auf seinem Körper gespürt hatte. Nur gut, dass Rodney jetzt sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

„Okay. Ich … revanchiere mich dann später mal.“  
„Ich nehme das mal als Blanko-Scheck.“  
„Vergiss nicht, ihn einzulösen.“  
„Bestimmt nicht.“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bereits anderthalb Stunden später kamen Teyla und Lieutenant Ford zurück und befreiten sie aus dem Aufzugschacht. Sheppard musste daran denken, dass seine Batterie in der Taschenlampe dann wohl doch gereicht hätte. Aber es war gut, dass sie das vorher nicht gewusst hatten, denn ob es ohne absolute Dunkelheit auch zu dieser phantastischen Begegnung auf der ‚Galactica’ gekommen wäre? John wusste es nicht, und er war froh, dass es so ausgegangen war.

\------------ENDE----------

© Antares, September 2010 


End file.
